wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/I/05
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. MĄŻ I ŻONA. Wspólnicy drgnęli, jak gdyby przebiegła ich iskra elektryczna. Bournef się wyprostował. — Co, co ty powiadasz? — Mówię cztery miliony, to znaczy milion dla każdego z was. — Doprawdy? Jesteś pewny? Cztery miliony? — Tak jest, cztery miliony. Cyfra wydała im się tak wysoką, a propozycja tak nieoczekiwaną, że Bournef nie mógł się powstrzymać od powiedzenia: — W istocie, propozycya przewyższa nasze oczekiwania i doprawdy aż zadziwia mnie twoja hojność... — Byłbyś się zadowolnił mniejszą sumą? — Rzeczywiście — przyznał Bournef otwarcie. — Na nieszczęście nie mogę dać ci mniej. Ażeby ujść śmierci muszę otworzyć przed tobą mój kufer, a w kufrze tym znajdują się cztery paczki banknotów zawierające cztery miliony. — A któż cię zapewni, że wziąwszy pieniądze nie będziemy żądali czegoś więcej? — Czegoś więcej? Wyjawienia mojej tajemnicy? — Tak jest. — Wiecie przecież, że raczej umrę, aniżeli to wyjawię. Cztery miliony to maximum. Chcecie je mieć? Mając te pieniądze w kieszeni, możecie jeszcze umknąć w porę, podczas gdy dalszy pobyt tutaj mógłby was zgubić. Argument był tak przekonywujący, że Bournef nie wdawał się już w dłuższą dyskusyę. — Czy kuferek jest w tym pokoju? — Tak, pomiędzy pierwszem i drugiem oknem, poza moim portretem. Bournef zdjął portret Essaresa naturalnej wielkości i rzekł: — Mam go. A klucz? — Niema klucza. Zamek otwiera się na litery „Kora”. Kuferek nie jest zbyt głęboki. Wyciągnij rękę. Znajdziesz tam cztery portfele. Bournef wykonał ściśle polecenia Essaresa i pokazał się w kręgu światła, trzymając w rękach cztery portfele. Drżącemi rękami rozwiązał sznurek owijający jeden z portfeli... Głosem zduszonym ze wzruszenia wyszeptał: — Tysiączki... Dziesięć paczek po sto tysięcy... Brutalnie, jakby gotowi do bójki o swoją część łupu — wspólnicy wyciągnęli chciwie ręce... każdy porwał swój portfel... Palce ich trzęsły się febrycznie, gdy liczyli banknoty... — Dziesięć paczek... Wszystko w porządku... Milion franków... I nagle jeden z nich wykrzyknął: — Uchodźmy stąd! — uchodźmy!... Ogarnęła ich jakaś szalona trwoga. Nie mogli sobie wyobrazić, ażeby Essares oddawał im dobrowolnie tak kolosalny majątek, nie powziąwszy uprzednio jakiegoś planu, któryby mu umożliwił odebranie tych pieniędzy, zanim oni opuszcza ten pokój... Może sufit się zawali nad nimi, może zapadnie się podłoga, albo zesuną ściany... Patrycyusz Belval również nie wątpił, że Essares przygotowuje odwet... To nie był człowiek, któryby oddawał łatwo miliony, jeżeliby nie miał jakiejś tajemnej możności odzyskania ich. Bournef odzyskawszy trochę zimnej krwi, powstrzymał swoich towarzyszów i rzekł: — Nie róbcie głupstw. Gdybyśmy go tak zostawili, mógłby się odwiązać i pogonić za nami. Przywiązano zatem do poręczy fotela drugą rękę Essaresa, który wyrzucił przez zęby: — Głupcy, idyoci! Przybyliście tutaj, ażeby mi ukraść tajemnicę, której niesłychaną doniosłość znacie dobrze, a tracicie głowę dla głupich czterech milionów. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że pułkownik był bardziej żarłoczny. Wpakowano mu znowu knebel w usta, a w dodatku Bournef wymierzył mu potężny cios ręką w głowę, który Essaresa na chwilę kompletnie ogłuszył. — W ten sposób nasz odwrót jest zabezpieczony — rzekł Bournef. Jeden z tamtych zapytał: — A co z ciałem pułkownika? Czy go tutaj zostawimy? — Dłaczegóżby nie? Widocznie jednak takie rozwiązanie sprawy wydało mu się nieodpowiedniem, ponieważ po chwili oświadczył: — Jednakowoż nie leży to bynajmniej w naszym interesie, abyśmy jeszcze więcej kompromitowali Essaresa. W naszym interesie wspólnym jest, abyśmy jeszcze znikli wszyscy jaknajszybciej. Wobec tego przeklętego listu pułkownika do prefektury. — A zatem? — Zabierzemy go do auta i wyrzucimy gdzieś po drodze. Niech się tam policya nim zajmie. — A jego papiery? — Weźmiemy je po drodze. A teraz pomóżcie mi!... Podwiązali ranę trupa, chcąc powstrzymać broczenie krwi — poczem zabrali zwłoki. Patrycyusz, słysząc ich pospieszne kroki w przyległym pokoju — oczekiwał, że teraz coś się stanic. — Teraz bezwątpienia Essares lub Szymon nacisną jakiś tajemniczy guzik lub sprężynkę — i tamci wpadną w pułapkę. Essares nie poruszył się nawet. Szymon trwał również bez ruchu. Kapitan słyszał trzask zamykanych drzwiczek, łoskot motoru i sapanie odjeżdżającego auta. Nic się niezwykłego nie stało. Wspólnicy uciekli, nabrawszy swoje cztery miliony. W tej chwili inny fakt zajął uwagę kapitana. — Koralia postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód. W twarzy młodej kobiety zaszła dziwna zmiana. Przerażenie i groza ustąpiły miejsca wyrazowi jakiejś złej energii. Ściągnęły się brwi, zacięły kurczowo usta, oczy rozbłysły niesamowitym blaskiem. Patrycyusz zrozumiał, że mateczka Koralia powzięła jakieś decydujące postanowienie. Ale co uczynić zamierza? Czyżby jej czyn — miał stanowić rozwiązanie dramatu? Koralia cicho — prawie bez szelestu zaczęła schodzić w dół po kręconych schodach. Mąż posłyszał jednak jej kroki i obrócił głowę. Koralia nie patrzyła wszakże na niego — ale na błyszczący sztylet, który wypadł z ręki umierającego pułkownika. Schyliła się aby podjąć ostrą morderczą stal. Patrycyusz zadrżał: Przeczucie powiedziało mu, że Koralia sięga po sztylet jedynie w tym celu — by ugodzić nim swego męża. Myśl zbrodnicza przeglądała z jej osłupiałych oczu. Przerażenie wstrząsnęło Patrycyuszem: — Mateczko Koralio!... co chcesz uczynić?! Widocznie Essares także odczuł pragnienie morderstwa, emanujące ze zmienionej twarzy jego żony. Prężąc mięśnie usiłował rozerwać swoje więzy. Koralia podjęła sztylet zziemi i postąpiła jeszcze kilka kroków naprzód... Essares wzniósł lekko głowę i utkwił spojrzenie w Koralii... Przez chwilę maż i żona spoglądali na siebie bez słowa... Te krzyżujące się myśli, trwoga, nienawiść, pomieszanie namiętności i kontrasty kotłujące się w mózgach tych dwóch istot, z których jedna zamierzała zabić, a druga miała umrzeć, odbijały się jak na czułej płycie w umyśle Patrycyusza Belvala i w głębiach jego sumienia. Co właściwie uczynić mu należało? Jaką rolę objąć w dramacie, który się w jego obecności rozgrywał? Czy miał interweniować i przeszkodzić Koralii w wykonaniu czynu, któryby się nie dał nigdy naprawić, czy też miał sam popełnić zbrodnię, gruchocząc kulą rewolwerową głowę jej męża? Przytem w duszy jego wzbudziło się dziwne uczucie ciekawości. Nie jakiejś ciekawości banalnej, ale chęć poznania duszy tej tajemniczej kobiety, którą kochał, choć właściwie nie znał wcale jej życia, ani przeżyć psychicznych. Inne jeszcze myśli cisnęły mu się do głowy. Co w tej chwili kieruje jej ręką? Czy ma to być akt zemsty, czy kara za jakieś przewinienie, czy wybuch żywiołowej nienawiści. Patrycyusz Belval nie poruszył się z miejsca. Koralia podniosła rękę w górę. Mąż nie zdejmował z niej oczu. A w oczach tych nie było ani błagania o litość ani groźby. Essares był zrezygnowany. Oczekiwał ciosu. Opodal stary Szymon ciągle jeszcze związany, podniósł się do połowy wsparłszy się na łokciach i obserwował ich z osłupieniem. Koralia podniosła rękę jeszcze wyżej. Zdało się, że w tej chwili ugodzi. Oczy jej szukały miejsca, dla zadania śmiertelnej rany. I nagle spojrzenie to stało się mniej twardem, mniej ponurem. Zamigotał w niem płomyk wahania i po chwili Koralia odzyskała swój zwykły wyraz twarzy, pełen wdzięku i słodyczy kobiecej. O, mateczko Koralio, pomyślał Patrycyusz — jesteś znowu sobą. Poznałem cię. Jakiekolwiek byłyby powody, któreby cię skłonić mogły do zabicia tego człowieka, nie zamorduje. Powoli ręka kobiety opadła wzdłuż ciała. Koralia spojrzała na swój sztylet z takiem zdziwieniem, jak gdyby nagle zbudziła się ze złego, dręczącego snu. Potem odrzuciła morderczą stal daleko od siebie i nachyliwszy się nad mężem, zaczęła rozwiązywać krępujące go sznury. Trwało to parę minut. Wreszcie węzły zostały rozplatane, Essares był wolny. To co stało się potem, to było bardziej niespodziane, aniżeli wszystko uprzednie. Bez słowa podziękowania i bez słowa gniewu Essares zerwał się i utykając boso pobiegł prosto do aparatu telefonicznego umieszczonego na stole. Zadzwonił, zdjął słuchawkę i zawołał: — Proszę mię połączyć z numerem 3940. Następnie zwrócił się do swojej żony: — Odejdź stąd. Zdawało się, że nie słyszała zupełnie. Nachyliła się nad starym Szymonem i jego także uwolniła z więzów. Przy telefonie Essares niecierpliwił się. — Hallo. Proszę pani, to nie na jutro, tylko na dzisiaj i to natychmiast. 39 — 40. I odwracając się do Koralii powtórzył tonem rozkazującym: — Odejdź. Uczyniła głową znak, że nie odejdzie. Zacisnął wówczas rękę w pięść i grożąc powtarzał: — Odejdź. Rozkazuję ci odejść. I ty masz odejść Szymonie. Stary Szymon dźwignął się z ziemi i bez słowa protestu wyszedł z pokoju. Koralia nie ruszyła się. — Odejdź, odejdź! — wołał Essares. Ale Koralia postąpiła kilka kroków bliżej ku niemu i skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi, trwała w swoim uporze. W tej samej chwili widocznie połączono Essaresa z żądanym numerem, bo zawołał: — 39 — 40, a dobrze! Zawahał się na chwilę, najwidoczniej obecność Koralii była mu wielce niewygodną. Nie mógł wszakże tracić czasu. To też po chwili wahania, zaczął mówić gwałtownie: — To ty, Grzegorzu? To ja, Essares. Hallo... Tak, telefonuję do ciebie z mego mieszkania. Nie traćmy czasu. Słucham... Przerwał na chwilę i potem mówił dalej: — Słuchaj, Mustafa nie żyje. Pułkownik także. Nie przerywaj mi. Albo wpadniemy w pułapkę. Tak, wpadniemy w pułapkę. I ty także. Słuchaj, przyszli wszyscy: pułkownik, Bournef, cała banda, i okradli mnie prze ??? Wyekspedyowałem pułkownika na tamten świat. Tylko, że on przedtem napisał list do prefektury, denuncyuyący nas wszystkich. List przybędzie wkrótce. Rozumiesz?... Bournef i jego trzej towarzyszę — będą chcieli ukryć się w bezpiecznem miejscu... Przypuszczam, że jaką godzinę lub najwyżej za dwie — będą u ciebie... To najpewniejsza kryjówka... Oczywiście ani nie mają pojęcia, że my ją znamy... Pomyłka jest wykluczona... Przybędą napewno... Essares umilkł. Po chwili namysłu ciągnął dalej: — Czy masz drugi klucz od tych drwi?... Tak?... No, to dobrze!... Masz także dublety kluczów do skrytek? Doskonale!... Więc gdy ci hultaje zasną — wkradnij się tam do nich i przetrząś wszystkie skrytki... Niezawodnie umieszczą tam — każdy swoją część łupu... Odnajdziesz z łatwością... Poznasz te moje portfele... zabierz je i jak najprędzej przybądź do mnie... Nowa pauza. Tym razem Essares słuchał, gdy, tamten mówił: — Co powiadasz? Tutaj? do mego mieszkania?!... Zwaryowałeś chyba!... Nie mogę tutaj przecież pozostać po denuncyacyi pułkownika!... Koło południa czekaj na mnie w hotelu przy stacyi... Gdybym się spóźnił cokolwiek — możesz spokojnie zjeść śniadanie!... Hallo!... Zrozumiałeś?... Dowidzenia. Essares odłożył słuchawkę i siadłszy na fotelu, na którym przed chwilą poddawano go torturom — zaczął wciągać skarpetki i nakładać obuwie. Ból chwilami wykrzywiał grymasem przykrym jego usta — ale ruchy były spokojne — tak jak u człowieka, który nie ma powodu do zbytniego pośpiechu. Koralia nie spuszczała męża ani na chwilę z oczu. — Powinienem odejść!... — pomyślał kapitan Belval trochę zażenowany tem, że będzie zmuszony podsłuchiwać rozmowę pomiędzy mężem a żoną. Pozostał jednak. Obawiał się o mateczkę Koralię. Essares przemówił pierwszy. — No i czegóż ty tak wlepiasz oczy we mnie?!... Kobieta szepnęła, powściągając bunt wrzący widocznie w jej piersi: — Więc to wszystko prawda? Mąż zaśmiał się szyderczo: — Dlaczegóż bym miał kłamać! Nie telefonowałbym w twojej obecności, gdyby nie pewność, żeś tu była — od samego początku, — Byłam tam na górze!... — Więc słyszałaś wszystko? — Tak jest. — I widziałaś?! — Tak!... — I nie uczyniłaś nic, aby mnie obronić przed torturą — przed śmiercią?! Słuchałaś spokojnie moich jęków?! — Czułam przecież całą prawdę. — — Jaką prawdę?... — Prawdę o twojej zdradzie!... — Zwaryowałaś?... — Nie popełniłem żadnej zdrady... — Nie igrajmy słowami!... Nie wszystko było dla mnie zrozumiałe, czego ci ludzie właściwie żądali... Ale ten sekret bezcenny — to tajemnica zdrady!... Essares wzruszył ramionami: — Zdradzić można tylko ojczyznę, a ja nie jestem francuzem!... — Otrzymałeś obywatelstwo francuskie na własne żądanie!... Poślubiłeś mnie we Francyi i we Francyi zrobiłeś majątek!... I to Francyę właśnie zdradzasz!... — Na czyjąż to korzyść? — może mi będziesz łaskawy powiedzieć? — Tego właśnie nie wiem jeszcze... Jedno jest dla mnie jasnem, że ta cała banda oskarża cię, iż z tajemnicy zdrady sam ciągniesz ogromne korzyści, odbierając należną twoim wspólnikom część łupu... W każdym razie jest to jakaś łajdacka, bandycka sprawka!... — Dosyć!... Essares grzmotnął pięścią w stół. Koralia nie ujawniła wszakże ani cienia trwogi. I po chwili rzekła: — Masz racyę — dosyć!... Dosyć słów!... Czyn mówi sam za siebie... Twoja ucieczka jest najlepszem wyznaniem winy... Uciekasz ze strachu przed policyą!... I znowu wzruszył ramionami. — Nie boję się niczego. — Ale odjeżdżasz? — Tak jest. — Kończmy. O której jedziesz? — W południe. — A jeżeli cię przedtem zaaresztują? — Nie zaaresztują mnie. — A jeżeli jednak?... — To mnie zaraz wypuszczą i jeszcze przeproszą... — Ale wytoczą ci proces? — Nie! Śledztwo będzie umorzone!... — Tak przypuszczasz? — Jestem zupełnie pewny. — Oby!... Opuszczasz Francyę?... — Jak tylko się da najwcześniej... — To znaczy? — Za dwa lub trzy tygodnie... — Chciałabym wiedzieć dokładnie, kiedy to nastąpi — abym mogła odetchnąć swobodnie... — Uprzedzę cię, Koralio — ale z innej przyczyny... — Mianowicie?... — Abyś mogła pojechać ze mną?... — Pojechać z tobą?!... Uśmiechnął się jadowicie: — Jesteś moją żoną. A żona musi iść za mężem... Tak orzekła i twoja i moja religia... Jesteś moją żoną!... Koralia potrząsnęła głową przecząco: — Nie jestem twoją żoną!... Nie czuję dla ciebie nic prócz wstrętu i nienawiści... Nie chcę cię widzieć więcej i choćbyś mi niewiem jak groził — nie pójdę za tobą!... Wstał z fotelu i zacisnąwszy pięście rzekł, podkreślając dobitnie wyrazy. — Co?... coś ty powiedziała?!... Śmiesz mi to mówić w oczy — twojemu mężowi i panu?!... Gdy cię zawezwę — musisz przybyć!... — Nigdy!... Przysięgam to Bogu!... jak pragnę zbawienia wiecznego!... Essares zadygotał z wściekłości. Fizyognomia jego nabrała wyrazu zwierzęcego okrucieństwa: — Więc chcesz pozostać?!... Dlaczego?!... Aha!... odgaduję!... to jakieś sprawy sercowe!... Więc w twojem życiu jest coś takiego, o czem ja nie wiem!... Milcz!... milcz!... Nienawidziłaś mnie zawsze!... Żyliśmy obok siebie jak dwoje śmiertelnych wrogów... Ale ja cię kochałem!... Mało że kochałem — ubóstwiałem!... Jedno twoje słowo — a byłbym u twoich nóg... Ale ty czujesz do mnie wstręt!... I ty myślisz, że ja rozpocznę nowe życie bez ciebie?... Raczej zabiłbym cię — moja ślicznotko!... Palce jego kurczyły się nakształt szponów drapieżnego ptaka, gotowego uchwycić zdobycz... — zgrzytał nerwowo zębami... krople potu lśniły mu na czole... Ten wybuch wściekłości zdawał się nie wywierać najmniejszego wrażenia na Koralię. Na jej ślicznej twarzyczce nie malowało się żadne inne uczucie — prócz pogardy i wstrętu. Essares po chwilowej przerwie oświadczył: — Będziesz żyła ze mną Koralio... Chcesz czy nie chcesz, ale jestem twoim mężem... uczułaś to przed kwadransem, kiedyś pragnęła mnie zabić, a mordercza broń wypadła z twej ręki... I tak będzie zawsze... Bunt twój stłumię i powrócisz do tego, kto jest twoim prawowitym mężem... — Zostanę tutaj — odparła — po to, aby walczyć z tobą... Zniweczę dzieło zdrady twojej... Muszę naprawić zło, któreś ty wyrządził!... Essares rzekł bardzo cicho: — Strzeż się Koralio!... Wtedy, gdy będziesz czuła się najzupełniej bezpieczna — spadnie na ciebie moja ciężka ręka... I zażądam rachunku... Strzeż się!... Nacisnął guzik elektrycznego dzwonka. Stary Szymon nie dał długo czekać na siebie. Essares zapytał go: — Lokaja i portyera niema? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej: — Szczęśliwej podróży!... Pokojówka i kucharka wystarczą do pełnienia służby. One nic nie słyszały... Śpią tak daleko... W każdym razie będziesz uważał na nie, Szymonie, po moim wyjeździe... Obserwował przez chwilę żonę, poczem zwrócił się znowu do Szymona: — Umieram ze zmęczenia, a trzeba, żebym o godzinie 6-tej był już na nogach, zaprowadź mnie do mego pokoju... I wsparty na ramieniu sekretarza wyszedł. Skoro tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Patrycyusz Belval przekonał się, że Koralia panująca nad sobą w obecności męża — znajdowała się już u kresu sił swoich i swej energii. Zalana łzami, padła na kolana, czyniąc znak krzyża na czole i piersiach. Kiedy po chwili dźwignęła się z klęczek — ujrzała na dywanie kartkę papieru. Zdziwiona podniosła ją i przeczytała następujące słowa: „Mateczko Koralio!... Walka jest ponad pani siły... Dlaczegoż nie przyjąć pomocy przyjaciela?... Jedno skinienie — a jestem przy pani...” Koralia zachwiała się na nogach, oszołomiona niespodzianem odkryciem i zuchwałą odwagą Patrycyusza. Zebrawszy wszakże ostatek sił i woli — wyszła z pokoju, nie przywoławszy człowieka, który ją kochał nad życie.